


The Wreckoning

by fuzipenguin



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foursome, Headspace, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Knotting, Orgy, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Subspace, Twincest, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Wall Sex, showerhead orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker takes on the Decepticons in an act to help cement peace between the two factions. It's definitely *such* a hardship...





	The Wreckoning

**Author's Note:**

> The main pairings are Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker/Megatron, Sunstreaker/Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream, Sunstreaker/Deadlock, Sunstreaker/Soundwave. All the others listed are minor, usually contained in 1-2 paragraphs. 
> 
> Sponsored by lordstarscreamprime

“You about ready?”

Sunstreaker absentmindedly nodded as he stared at the door a few feet in front of him. “Mmhm.”

Sideswipe abruptly appeared at his side, startling Sunstreaker out of his light daze. His twin reached up and gently turned Sunstreaker’s helm, gazing critically at his face. Frowning, Sideswipe stroked Sunstreaker’s cheek.

“You’re going down awfully fast,” Sideswipe murmured.

Sunstreaker gave him a sleepy blink. “Sorry?”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Sideswipe immediately replied. “I know you like this scenario. I just wish you were a bit more… aware… considering who’s going to be fragging you. If something goes wrong, you may not be able to take care of yourself.”

“That’s what I have you for,” Sunstreaker replied, leaning forward and thunking his forehelm against his brother’s. His hands landed on Sideswipe’s waist and tugged him closer until their chests pressed against one another. Sunstreaker’s spark pulsed a slow throb, Sideswipe’s giving a strong reply beat.

“I’ll try and keep you out of trouble,” Sideswipe said wryly. “Of course, trouble kind of sticks to us, doesn’t it?”

Up close, Sunstreaker could see the thin lines of worry in the delicate metalmesh surrounding Sideswipe’s optics. He wished Sideswipe wouldn’t worry. Megatron and Optimus wanted this to work and they’d both be there, supervising.

Optimus had once again been the first to offer himself to any Decepticon who had wanted him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been on escort duty for Prowl across the country so they hadn’t personally seen how it had gone, but Jazz had said that the night had passed without incident. Of course, even most _Decepticons_ respected Optimus.

Sunstreaker tilted his head and kissed Sideswipe’s right optic shutter and then the left, humming quietly. “It’ll be fine.”

“Sunstreaker, it is time,” Optimus said quietly from behind them. They reluctantly broke apart, Sideswipe offering the Prime a smile as Optimus gestured toward the entrance of the Decepticons’ recreation room.

“All right,” Sunstreaker replied. He took hold of Sideswipe’s hand and gently squeezed it before letting Sideswipe open the door and lead them in.

Almost immediately, the quiet conversations among the gathered Decepticons came to a halt. Everyone’s heads turned and they stared openly at the three Autobots. In the ensuing silence, the door swung quietly shut behind them.

“… is it ‘Two for One’ night?” someone in the back of the crowd called out, prompting several ‘cons to snicker.

“You wish,” Sideswipe fired back with a wicked grin. “No, you just have Sunny, you lucky dogs. And you’re about to get started, but first, the rules…”

“Rules? No one said anything about rules!” one of the Rainmakers protested.

In unison, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced over at Megatron. The Decepticon leader indolently leaned against the wall several yards away, arms crossed over his chest. He considered the two of them for a moment before genteelly inclining his head.

Taking that as tacit permission, Sideswipe turned back towards the gathered Decepticons.

“Not my fault you don’t read the fine print,” Sideswipe said, winking at the Rainmaker. “But don’t worry, they’re not unreasonable. So… rule number 1: no sparks. I don’t think I need to explain that one to you all so moving on.

“Rule Number 2: Sunny’s going to have a good time. And when he has a _really_ good time, he can become a little withdrawn into his own head and may not know what’s best for him.”

“… like a subspace.”

Sunstreaker watched his brother’s shoulders subtly stiffen as he followed the voice to its source. Vortex stood at the edge of the crowd, head tilted to the side as he studied them. After a moment, that tension left Sideswipe, and he adopted a more relaxed posture as he addressed Vortex.

Which was frankly a little interesting because Vortex had always unnerved the both of them. Sunstreaker vowed to follow up on Sideswipe’s sudden acceptance of the Combaticon at a later time.

“Right… exactly like a subspace. Which is why I’m here,” Sideswipe said, continuing. He spread his arms wide, turning his attention back to the other Decepticons.

“I’m tapped into his head _and _his frame so I’m going to know in an instant if Sunstreaker needs a break. If I tell one of you to stop what you’re doing… stop. I’ll repeat myself once, just in case you didn’t hear. If you keep going, you’re not going to like what happens next… because not only will you have me to deal with, but also one or both of these guys.”

Sideswipe gestured over his shoulders, thumbs unerringly pinpointing Megatron and Optimus. The room went silent again as several heads swiveled back and forth between the two rather large and powerful leaders. Sideswipe’s gaze swept the crowd and he nodded in satisfaction when he heard no protests.

“Excellent, glad you understand me. Rule number 3!” Sideswipe said, holding up three fingers. He started to pace in front of the first row of mechs. “You have permission to use Sunstreaker’s valve and mouth. However, be reasonable! A lot of you are considerably larger than us and no matter how much preparation we get, two shuttle spikes are not fitting in here at the same time.”

Sideswipe tapped his pelvic plating, and Sunstreaker felt a burst of heat flush through him. His valve was still slick and twitching around the large black plug Sideswipe had inserted after fisting him earlier.

That was the biggest downside to this arrangement. Many of the Autobots were no slouches but as a whole, they were generally outmassed by the Decepticons. The entire minibot brigade had opted out of the ‘Exchange’ because of it.

“Rule number 4… respect my brother or you’ll be respecting my fists,” Sideswipe said, the lightness of his tone a complete contrast to the hard expression he suddenly adopted. Sunstreaker reached and warningly squeezed his shoulder as Optimus stepped in closer.

“Sideswipe, I am sure they will,” Optimus said quietly. “There is no need to…”

Sunstreaker worriedly glanced over at Megatron to see him gazing at Sideswipe with heat in his optics. Fortunately, the look seemed to be more of a newfound lustful appreciation than anger. Which was great because Sideswipe kept going, practically ignoring Prime and Megatron both.

“… don’t call him ‘slut’, ‘whore’, ‘sharewhare’, or anything else like that. That’d be rude. Every Autobot who comes here and offers up their bodies are doing so because we want peace and we’re doing our part to show we’re serious. Not that that means that the ones who stay at home _don’t_ want peace – the minis want the war to end too, but they’re kind of too small to be getting it on with Megs over there,” Sideswipe said, jerking his head back towards Megatron.

Their gazes locked for a split second, and Sunstreaker felt a warm little shiver shoot across their bond as Sideswipe took in Megatron’s obvious interest. Sideswipe quickly buried it however, looking back at the crowd.

“Uh, so yeah… be nice,” Sideswipe finished with a little wave of his hand. “End rules.”

“Not quite,” Sunstreaker said, stepping up to his brother’s side. Sideswipe gave him a surprised look, but gestured at him to go ahead.

“Number 5: My name is Sunstreaker. _None _of you have permission to use a nickname,” Sunstreaker said, raking the gathered mecha with a glare. Everyone’s whose gaze he caught rapidly nodded and Sunstreaker continued on, pleased.

“Number 6: Sideswipe will be watching, as he said. But he doesn’t need to use his optics to actually keep tabs on me. He’ll probably end up circulating the room. You do not have access to him like you do me. He _may_ come up to you and ask if you’d like to have your spike sucked or whatever floats into his idiotic head at that moment…”

Sunstreaker grinned at his brother’s optic roll.

“… but that is_ not_ guaranteed. You can ask, but ‘no’ means ‘no’. Understand?”

There were more head nods and after a beat, the same voice that had first spoken up, said something else:

“… so _kinda_ ‘Two for One’?”

Sunstreaker snorted as Sideswipe leaned in and bumped his arm with his own, grinning as he searched the crowd..

“Kind of ‘Two for One’,” Sideswipe acknowledged with a nod. “Dude, who are you? Do you have a twin fetish or something?”

There was a shuffling at the back of the room and Wildrider shouldered his way between two Seekers, dragging a cowering Breakdown behind him.

“This one’s got a _Lamborghini_ fetish,” Wildrider crowed, shoving his gestaltmate in front of him. “I’m just looking out for my buddy.”

“Understandable. Lamborghinis are far superior to other cars… like Ferraris,” Sunstreaker said, sniffing dismissively. He gave Breakdown a warm smile, but the Stunticon just whimpered and ducked behind a spluttering Wildrider.

Well. Sunstreaker had tried. He knew he could be intimidating. Maybe later, when he was sprawled out on the… frankly huge berth at the far end of the room. Sunstreaker wandered over in order to examine it better.

Behind him, Sideswipe was saying something else, amusement clear in his tone. But Sunstreaker was honestly more interested in the bed. It was at least quadruple the size of their own double berth and several feet wider and longer than the Autobot ShareBed. There was also numerous thick layers of blankets and a plethora of pillows.

“Does it suit you?”

Sunstreaker looked over his shoulder and raised an orbital ridge at Megatron. “It’ll do, I suppose,” he said, trying not to show how impressed he was. “I assume the ‘structies had a hand in this?”

“They did. And Starscream… ‘decked it out’,” Megatron said, raising his own orbital ridge at the opulence. “It’s a little much for my taste, but it _is_ comfortable.”

“Ah. You already had your turn with the rest of them?” Sunstreaker asked, gesturing towards the smooth berth covering. He tried to imagine it… big, bad Megatron with arms and legs akimbo, getting railed by whoever wanted him.

Sunstreaker would have totally been up for it.

“I did. It was an… experience,” Megatron admitted.

Sunstreaker turned and faced him fully, giving him a once over from top to bottom. He lingered on the wide shoulders and chest, the big hands. Licking his lips, he sat on the edge of the bed and gestured Megatron closer with one curled finger.

“I bet it was,” he murmured. “I think I could top it, though.”

Megatron stepped forward, one of his hands reaching out. His fingers stopped a few inches from Sunstreaker’s face in an unexpected moment of hesitation. So Sunstreaker went to him.

He took Megatron’s index finger between his denta, lightly biting down on the digit. Then Sunstreaker swirled his glossa around the tip before wrapping his lips around it and slowly sliding down its length. Sunstreaker’s optics never left Megatron’s face, so he could see the play of emotions there: surprise, bliss… lust.

It wasn’t as heated as the look he had directed towards Sideswipe, but Sunstreaker thought he could probably change that.

Tightening his lips, he pulled back, rhythmically sucking every few centimeters until he was back to the tip. He nipped it with a sharp scrape of his denta before ducking and nudging his head up under Megatron’s palm. Sliding his aft to the very edge of the bed, he placed his hands on Megatron’s waist and tugged him even closer.

The height was perfect; Sunstreaker wouldn’t even have to strain his neck to reach Megatron’s spike.

Leaning forward, Sunstreaker kissed the warm plate covering Megatron’s array. He looked up the length of the other mech’s frame as he nuzzled his cheek against the cover.

“You want to get started or what?” Sunstreaker asked, drawing back a little. His gaze flitted to the closed panel in front of him and then back up with a significant look.

Megatron blinked down at him several times and for a brief moment Sunstreaker thought he had broken him. Then Sideswipe slipped in from the side, placing a hand on Megatron’s forearm.

“We’re still working on his dirty talk,” Sideswipe said with a bright smile. “But you get the general idea; he’s ready if you are.”

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. He didn’t see much point in anything besides ‘Hey, you wanna?’. It was hard to when he and Sideswipe could just exchange a glance of long familiarity and fall into bed together.

“I… see,” Megatron said slowly.

“But don’t you worry. Sunny more than makes up for his dismal dirty talk with his mouth,” Sideswipe said with a smirk.

Their gazes locked as Sideswipe placed his hand atop Megatron’s. It still rested on Sunstreaker’s helm and Sideswipe used it to pull Sunstreaker forward again. They glanced down with heated optics as Sunstreaker ex-vented a hot wash of air over the recalcitrant panel.

“I’m really going to enjoy watching you feed your spike down his throat,” Sideswipe said in a purr, his voice dropping down into that sultry register that always made Sunstreaker shiver.

Today was no exception. And Megatron wasn’t immune either. Almost immediately, the interface cover transformed aside, and Megatron’s pressurizing spike butted up against Sunstreaker’s cheek.

Sideswipe hummed happily at the sight of it before turning his gaze back up. After searching Megatron’s face, he slowly detached himself with a reluctant sigh. Much to Sunstreaker’s amusement, Sideswipe had to sidestep Megatron’s grasping hand before he could dart in and kiss Sunstreaker on the cheek.

“You two have fun!” Sideswipe chirped, giving in and letting Megatron ghost a hand over his aft before darting away.

_You good?_

_ I’m good,_ Sunstreaker responded immediately, lipping the side of the big spike now bobbing in the air in front of him. Megatron stared after Sideswipe, seeming to barely even notice Sunstreaker’s mouth on him.

_ I’m pretty sure Megatron’s going to permanently end the war just so he can frag you on the regular,_ Sunstreaker commented, seeing the way Megatron’s optics lingered on his brother’s aft.

Just before Sideswipe disappeared into the crowd, he flashed Sunstreaker a triumphant smile. _And Prowl said we’d never amount to anything!_

Which was slander, actually. Prowl had always done his best to support them and their development although he never shirked away from punishing them.

But Prowl wasn’t in front of him, as much fun as their last sexual encounter had been. Instead, there stood an owner of a truly impressive spike that Sunstreaker felt the desire to impress.

Sunstreaker didn’t need _words_ to be sexy.

So he backed off in order to approach at a better angle and then took in Megatron’s spike to the root.

_ That_ got a reaction.

Megatron’s hand spasmed on the back of Sunstreaker’s helm and something very akin to a yelp burst out of him. His head whipped around and he stared down at Sunstreaker like he had never seen him before. The surprised sound then turned into a moan when Sunstreaker swallowed around the sensitive spike head.

“Your brother… was not… wrong,” Megatron gasped, both hands coming up to cradle Sunstreaker’s helm.

Sunstreaker drew back, lightly raking his lower denta along the underside of the throbbing length. When just the tip remained, his swirled his glossa around the head, gently probing at the transfluid slit.

Megatron shuddered and Sunstreaker soothingly ran his hands up and down the sides of Megatron’s thighs. He slowly bobbed his head, taking in more and more of the spike until he could swallow around the head of it again. When he hummed, Megatron’s knees buckled and his hips twitched forward as if trying to bury himself deeper.

Satisfied at the reactions, Sunstreaker drew back and released Megatron with a pop of his lips. He licked them, tasting pre-transfluid on his glossa. Almost automatically, his hands rose up and he wrapped his fingers around Megatron’s twitching spike, firmly stroking it.

“More?” Sunstreaker asked, looking up through half closed optic shutters. “Or…?”

Sunstreaker slowly spread his thighs to expose his valve. His panel had eagerly slid aside at the first taste of Megatron’s pre-transfluid and there was already a small wet spot beneath him.

Megatron’s gaze flicked downwards, and his vents stuttered. “What…?”

“Oh, this?” Sunstreaker asked, reaching down to fondle the handle of his plug. “Just something to keep me open… for big mechs like you…”

Hah! So _there_, Sideswipe! He could _totally_ do dirty talk if he truly put his mind to it.

Megatron groaned, the sound almost despairing. In a flash of motion, he leaned down and grabbed Sunstreaker by the hips, bodily lifting him. With a growl of his engine, Sunstreaker landed higher up the bed, revved up by the ease in which Megatron had handled him.

“The two of you…” Megatron murmured, kneeling over Sunstreaker. His hand was warm on the inside of Sunstreaker’s thigh, thumb brushing over the edge of his valve.

“See what you’ve been missing this whole time?” Sunstreaker asked faintly, raising his head to watch as Megatron took hold of the plug’s base and slowly pulled. Sunstreaker’s valve clamped down on the toy, but it was inexorably removed, Sunstreaker’s head falling back onto a pillow at the rush of sensation.

“Truly… I’ve been a fool,” Megatron remarked, holding the plug up and admiring it. Lubricant dripped steadily off the tapered end, pooling on Sunstreaker’s stomach. Trickles of more lubricant dribbled out of his valve, the calipers restlessly clenching down on nothing. He ached from emptiness and Sunstreaker shuddered with anticipation when Megatron tossed the toy aside so he could direct his spike to Sunstreaker’s entrance.

“You’re so open,” Megatron murmured, rubbing the head in the wetness coating Sunstreaker’s valve pleats.

“Yeah, so get in me already,” Sunstreaker said impatiently, trying to pull on Megatron’s waist.

Megatron chuckled, obligingly lining up. He slowly pushed inwards, Sunstreaker’s valve rim registering a slight burn before the head slipped passed the minimal resistance.

“… impatient,” Megatron said, optics closing as he paused to savor the sensation. “… hot…”

“Uh huh,” Sunstreaker said faintly, enjoying the mild stretch. But his calipers continue to cycle, needing that blunt pressure deeper. “C’mon… move.”

“Aren’t you here to serve us?” Megatron asked absently, pushing inwards another inch.

“Aren’t you Megatron? The Great Destroyer? Fucking destroy me already,” Sunstreaker retorted. He pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Megatron’s waist, knees digging into the plating in what he hoped was a very obvious demand for more.

“Well. I’m not adverse to that,” Megatron said, his optics glinting. In the next sparkbeat, he thrust in to the hilt.

Sunstreaker’s back arched and he moaned loudly, fingers scrambling at Megatron’s shoulders. “Yeah… that. Keep doing that!”

Megatron obliged him, withdrawing out nearly all the way before pushing in to the root again. It didn’t take him long to set up a good rhythm, although Sunstreaker quickly noted that Megatron held himself somewhat aloof. His weight rested on his palms so that the only point of contact between them was at their groins. At first, Sunstreaker thought the other mech wanted to watch his spike disappearing into Sunstreaker’s valve. But Megatron’s pleasure-drunk gaze was fixed somewhere above Sunstreaker’s head.

Fingers digging into Megatron’s upper back seams, Sunstreaker pulled himself up so he could whisper into Megatron’s audial.

“You won’t break me,” Sunstreaker promised. “So get down here and fuck me!”

He turned his head and sunk his denta into Megatron’s main energon line on the side of his neck. Megatron froze for a second before his engine rumbled loudly and his hips started moving faster. He wrapped an arm around the middle of Sunstreaker’s back and lowered them to the bed, Megatron tucking his face into the curve of Sunstreaker’s neck.

Megatron was heavy, but it wasn’t anything that Sunstreaker couldn’t handle. He clutched at the other mech’s upper arms and tightened his legs with an encouraging sound.

“That’s it… that’s it… harder… c’mon, please…”

Sunstreaker tilted his pelvis up as best as he could, angling it so Megatron’s spike raked over his anterior rim on each thrust. It also ensured that each time Megatron bottomed out, his spike butted up against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node.

At the plea, Megatron wrapped himself even tighter around Sunstreaker’s slighter frame and started thrusting with more speed and harder strokes. Sunstreaker’s optics rolled back a little and he started sightlessly at the ceiling over Megatron’s shoulder. Pleasure was steadily building, a pulsing ball of need forming at the base of his spinal strut. It wouldn’t take much more to make it burst and spread through him; he could practically taste the sweet release.

“I could do… this… forever…” Megatron groaned, slamming deep and briefly grinding against Sunstreaker’s valve. His spike housing pressed against Sunstreaker’s main node and he jerked with the burst of sensation, settling deeper into the bedding with a shudder.

“Imagine…” Sunstreaker gasped, the mental image striking him out of nowhere. “Imagine if you had… both of us…”

“Primus!” Megatron shouted, his thrusts turning vicious and brutal.

… just what Sunstreaker needed.

Barely another thirty seconds passed before a cry wrenched out of Sunstreaker’s throat as his overload abruptly slammed into him. His whole body stiffened, his valve arrhythmically spasming around Megatron’s spike.

Megatron cursed faintly and continued pumping in and out of him. Not long after Sunstreaker’s release, Megatron made several jerky thrusts before burying himself as deeply as he could go. Hot jets of transfluid pulsed directly against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node and his optics rolled back in his head. A second overload washed over him, adding on to the trailing end of the first and making him happily limp.

They stayed tangled together for several minutes, Megatron progressively letting more and more of his weight sink down onto Sunstreaker. It was actually really nice, but Megatron’s big frame poured heat and was blocking the majority of Sunstreaker’s vents.

“Hey… you’re not too heavy, but I’m gonna start overheating soon,” Sunstreaker said, batting at Megatron’s shoulder with the back of one weak hand. His other arm was stretched out above his head, his legs turned inwards as his knees rested against Megatron’s hips.

Megatron stirred with a soft groan.

“… we can’t have that,” he said, voice full of static. He cleared his intake as he pushed himself up onto his palms, staring down at Sunstreaker.

“You are amazing,” Megatron said after a beat, the look in his optics warm and approving. “If neither of you object to it, once treaties have been worked out… I wouldn’t mind seeing more of the both of you.”

In the back of Sunstreaker’s head, Sideswipe figuratively jumped up and down, shouting ‘Yes! Yes, please!’ Sunstreaker managed to keep the exasperation with his twin off his face and gave Megatron a short nod.

“We’d be interested.”

“Excellent,” Megatron said. He slowly drew back out of Sunstreaker’s valve, reaching over the side of the bed to a small table where a stack of cloths rested. Sunstreaker was pretty certain the table hadn’t been there earlier, so someone was probably circulating, laying out supplies. There was also a large bottle of lube and a small tub of cleanser.

Megatron wet one cloth and offered it to Sunstreaker, but he shook his head. “Maybe later,” he said. His gaze slipped to the side where several pairs of wings fluttered as they inched closer. Megatron followed his line of sight and nodded in understanding.

“Ah, I see. Well… I hope you have a good rest of your evening,” Megatron said when Sunstreaker sat up, the heels of his pedes just brushing the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently took one of Sunstreaker’s hands, pressing a kiss to the top of the knuckles. “… thank you.”

Sunstreaker’s vents caught and the heat which had been simmering since he’d walked into the Nemesis flared to life. He swallowed thickly around words that seemed stuck in his throat and ended up just nodding like an idiot. Megatron didn’t seem to mind. He just gave Sunstreaker a small smile and leveraged himself off the bed, waving his second in command closer.

“About time,” Starscream said sharply. “I thought you were going to hog him all night.”

“I was tempted,” Megatron replied, all suave and tall, spike barely depressurized and still wet.

Sunstreaker wanted him again although his fingers also itched for the three tantalizing pairs of wings just a few steps away.

And then suddenly Sideswipe was by Megatron’s side again, smiling up at him with bright optics. He glanced over at Starscream before hooking his arm through Megatron’s. “Don’t worry, Star. I’ll keep him occupied.”

Starscream stared back at Sideswipe with an arch look. “You do that,” he said, gesturing behind himself at his trinemates. Skywarp immediately dove onto the bed, Thundercracker following at a more sedate pace. Sunstreaker’s view of his twin was blocked by Skywarp’s impressive wingspan, but he was still in the back of Sunstreaker’s head, warm and supportive.

_ He kissed your hand; I think we’ll keep him,_ Sideswipe said, no doubt leading Megatron away for something scandalous.

_ Pft! Nothing scandalous! He’s still hard. Plus he looks so good, dripping with your juices. I just want to lick a little…_

Primus save him from overclocked, hedonistic brothers. Although… was Sunstreaker much better?

_ Don’t break him,_ Sunstreaker warned. _We need him coherent enough to make peace treaties._

_ Oh, he’ll be fine, _Sideswipe scoffed.

_ … don’t get yourself broken,_ Sideswipe added just as Skywarp snuggled up to Sunstreaker’s left and nuzzled the point of his shoulder. Thundercracker settled onto the heels of his thrusters at Sunstreaker’s other side, gaze roving over his groin.

_ I don’t break easily,_ Sunstreaker absently reminded his brother. As Starscream nudged Sunstreaker’s feet apart with his knee, Sideswipe hummed noncommittally in the back of his head. It gave Sunstreaker a momentary pause, but then Starscream crawled between Sunstreaker’s parted legs, staring at him intently.

“What do you want?” Sunstreaker asked, keeping his optics focused on Starscream. The Winglord lowered his head slightly and looked to Skywarp, the black and purple Seeker vibrating their plating where it was pressed together.

“I got a new mod!” Skywarp announced. “Well, not new-new. I’ve had it for a few years, but no one other than TC has ever wanted to try it and I thought maybe you’d be able to. Ever been knotted before?”

Wow. Skywarp’s enthusiasm was honestly sort of adorable, if Sunstreaker had been prone to using the word.

“I have,” Sunstreaker replied, stroking Skywarp’s panel. It was hot to the touch and sprung aside almost immediately, giving further weight to his excitement. A relatively average sized spike speared the air, completely black except for a stripe of dark purple on the underside.

The sight of it relieved Sunstreaker a little. He’d taken Hound’s knot just fine and Skywarp’s spike was roughly the same size. He didn’t see a problem with it and was just about to say so.

“In your mouth?” Thundercracker asked. He kept stroking up and down Sunstreaker’s thigh, fingers never quite reaching Sunstreaker’s pelvis.

That gave Sunstreaker pause. “No…” he said slowly, considering it. Sideswipe’s warning about being broken floated up from the depths of his memory banks.

Starscream suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Sunstreaker’s chin, his thumb sliding along his lower lip. “You have the mouth for it,” he commented, optics flicking up to meet Sunstreaker’s, a challenge in the crimson depths.

Well. Sunstreaker was never one to back down from a challenge.

“It should be fine,” he said dismissively. “What about you two?”

Thundercracker and Starscream exchanged a glance before Thundercracker looked back at Sunstreaker. “Can you take both of us? In your valve?”

Both of them… all three of them… stuffing him completely. Sunstreaker’s vents quickened at the thought.

“Yes,” he replied. “How do you want me?”

After a bit of shuffling around, Starscream propped himself up against a mound of pillows and Sunstreaker sank down onto his spike, facing away from him. Starscream urged him to rest against his cockpit as Skywarp stroked his spike at their sides, practically jittering out of his plating. Once Sunstreaker settled, Thundercracker moved forward to gently ease finger after finger in alongside his trinemate’s spike. At three, Sunstreaker kicked out at Thundercracker’s knee, impatiently grabbing at him.

“Come on, I’m good,” he said, already halfway to another overload. He kept glancing between Thundercracker’s and Skywarp’s spikes, wanting them _in_ him already.

“If you’re sure…” Thundercracker said, removing his fingers and placing a sticky-damp hand on Sunstreaker’s hip to support himself. “I’d like to not get punched by your brother.”

“I’ll protect you,” Sunstreaker said absently, distracted by the blunt tip of Thundercracker’s spike. It nudged up against Sunstreaker’s anterior rim, a sting forming as the Seeker slowly but surely pressed inwards.

Starscream snorted, the displacement of air tickling the top of Sunstreaker’s nearest helm vent. “Well, thank Primus for… oh.”

There was a brief moment of resistance before Thundercracker slid in to the hilt. He seemed surprised to suddenly find himself so completely buried, but Sunstreaker was happily sinking back against Starscream, interface components pinging him a report of extreme fullness.

It was a tight fit, but fortunately, Sideswipe’s earlier fisting and Megatron’s broad spike had paved the way. The small bit of discomfort was greatly overshadowed by the sensation of being so stuffed.

Thundercracker was frozen as he stared at Sunstreaker’s face. Skywarp kept eagerly inching closer so Sunstreaker grabbed hold of Thundercracker’s shoulder and gently squeezed to try and shake him out of his daze a little.

“Alright?” Sunstrekaer asked, sliding his hand up to rest his fingers against the pulsing energon line in Thundercracker’s throat. As such, he could easily feel when the flier swallowed before speaking.

“You just… like it’s nothing,” Thundercracker choked out, slowly withdrawing before plunging deep again. Starscream hissed out a noise as his talons reflexively dug into Sunstreaker’s side.

“I’ve had a… bit of prep…” Sunstreaker replied, the words punched out of him by Thundercracker’s next thrust. Now that he could see that Sunstreaker wasn’t in any discomfort, he seemed ready to start up a steady, quick pace, one which Sunstreaker was happy to be on the receiving end of.

“Ok, my turn!” Skywarp chirped and wormed his way between his trinemates’ shoulders. Thundercracker obligingly shifted to the side, placing an absent-minded kiss on Skywarp’s elbow as he fit himself into their little quad.

“Well, get… over… here then,” Sunstreaker said, tilting his head forward to lip at the end of Skywarp’s spike. He couldn’t move much further, not with Thundercracker’s bulk atop him. Skywarp nodded and went up onto his knees, propping himself up on Starscream’s shoulder.

As he moved closer, he fed more of his spike into Sunstreaker’s mouth until his abdominal plating gently pressed against Sunstreaker’s nasal ridge.

“That’s… that’s how deep I’ll be,” Skywarp said, the cheer replaced by a huskier inflection. In answer Sunstreaker gave him a thumbs up, glossa already smoothing over the underside of his spike.

Skywarp groaned, gently sliding back and thrusting forward again in counterpoint to Thundercracker’s motions. Sunstreaker’s optics slid nearly shut as the three large bodies effectively caged him in a circle of heat and motion. Before Optimus’ little plan to create cohesion among all the Autobots and then all Cybertronians, Sunstreaker would have been unnerved to be in his current position.

Now, he reveled in it, in the hands that gripped and petted him. Sunstreaker’s only regret was that he could barely reach one wing, Thundercracker’s left. Although what he could reach, he caressed over and over. The entire wing twitched on every pass of Sunstreaker’s thumb along the sensitive edge so he stretched his arm as far as it would go and stroked more firmly, watching Thundercracker’s optics dilate.

“Your mouth is so good!” Skywarp said in a rush, his wings flapping behind him. His thrusts started to pick up speed, only to slow a fraction when Starscream gripped his trinemate’s wrist.

“Gently,” he cautioned. “You know how exuberant you can get and while his valve is… good enough…,” Starscream said grudgingly, “… his mouth hasn’t been prepped like it has.”

Just to be difficult, Sunstreaker concentrated and clenched his valve calipers in a sensuous ripple, making Thundercracker whimper and Starscream’s hips buck up. Sunstreaker smirked to himself around his mouthful.

“Star, please… stop challenging him,” Thundercracker begged. His hand tightened on Sunstreaker’s waist, and his thrusts started becoming more forceful. “I can barely last as it is.”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Skywarp returned, otherwise ignoring his trinemate. His optics were fixed on Sunstreaker’s face, on the way his spike kept disappearing into Sunstreaker’s mouth.

“Sunstreaker’s… honestly,” Thundercracker ground out between clenched denta. “He’s unfairly… attractive.”

Sunstreaker squeezed the edge of the wing in his hand in reward, but otherwise was preoccupied with the sudden increased ventilations at his side. When he examined Skywarp’s face, he saw an expression of concentration, his glossa peeking out from between his lips. Sunstreaker made an inquiring noise and after shuddering at the vibrations, Skywarp’s gaze rose up to meet Sunstreaker’s.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m… I’m real close…” Skywarp said. “If you wanna back out… do it now…”

As answer, Sunstreaker purposely swallowed on Skywarp’s next thrust inwards, making the Seeker whine low in his throat.

“Oh, damn,” he whispered fiercely. “That’s… I gotta…”

Skywarp make a couple of short little pumps of his hips and then sunk deep into the back of Sunstreaker’s intake. His wings twitched several times before suddenly arching straight backwards. With a tortured sounding moan, the base of Skywarp’s spike throbbed and then started swelling. Pre-fluid trickled down the back of Sunstreaker’s throat and he purposively forced himself to relax the cables in his neck, letting Skywarp follow him back down as he rested on Starscream’s shoulder.

The knot kept enlarging, spreading Sunstreaker’s lips wide and making his jaw ache. Just when Sunstreaker worried that the corners of his mouth might split, Skywarp trembled and the first pulse of transfluid shot out of the tip of his spike.

Skywarp’s hips hunched forward in tiny little thrusts, and he practically draped himself over Sunstreaker and Starscream’s upper bodies. His fingers scrambled at the both of them until he was able to support himself a bit better.

“Sunstreaker… Sunstreaker, are you ok?” Thundercracker asked, trying to peer around Skywarp’s arm and look into Sunstreaker’s face. He looked worried and he had stopped moving, which was completely unacceptable.

Sunstreaker obviously couldn’t speak, or even nod really, so he tugged on Thundercracker’s wing and tried to hook the heel of his pede around the other mech’s thigh. Beneath him, he felt Starscream vibrate a little.

“I believe he’s fine,” Starscream said, a hint of laughter in his voice. “And that he’d like for you to get moving again… which I wouldn’t mind either.”

“… alright,” Thundercracker said, still looking a little concerned. But he drew back out and started thrusting again with increasing confidence.

Closing his optics, Sunstreaker surrendered to sensation, soaking up the feeling of complete fullness. This was honestly a first for him, both the oral knotting as well as being in a foursome. He and Sideswipe had taken partners before, but never more than one.

Sunstreaker was starting to think there was something to be said for the expression, ‘the more the merrier’.

The heat from all four of their frames made Sunstreaker’s head swim, especially with his optics closed. As Sideswipe had noted, Sunstreaker had essentially started the night already in a mild headspace and the rock and sway of bodies around him and in him just dropped him down further. He continued to massage the edge of Thundercracker’s wing, listening to Skywarp whine and the quiet moans of Starscream against the top of Sunstreaker’s head.

Even if his optics were open, he wouldn’t have been able to see Thundercracker beyond the bulk of Skywarp’s shoulder. But Sunstreaker could certainly feel him. Each stroke was smooth and deep, rocking all three of them in place. Sunstreaker’s valve started clenching down out of his control, heralding his release. There definitely wasn’t any more discomfort, just the smooth in and out pass of Thundercracker’s spike.

Starscream was the next to overload and Sunstreaker barely noticed except for a rise in pressure deep within his valve and a stiffening of the frame below him. He felt Thundercracker shudder and his thrusts sped up, becoming even rougher.

“Primus… _Primus_…” he heard Thundercracker whimper. “You feel… so good… all of you… so good…”

Sunstreaker let his free leg fall further open and he firmed his grip on Thundercracker’s wing, tugging at him in encouragement.

“Give it to him, TC,” Starscream urged, his voice gravely. “Make him overload around both of our spikes.”

The words seemed to travel straight into Sunstreaker’s audial and between one thrust and the next, Sunstreaker climaxed. Moaning loudly around his mouthful, Sunstreaker’s back arched as best as it could. His hips tilted downwards, trying to drive the two spikes as deep as possible. Behind his closed optic shutters, Sunstreaker saw sparks as his valve spasmed and rippled.

He dragged Thundercracker right along with him, the Seeker’s quiet surprised grunt heralding his own overload.

Warmth flooded Sunstreaker’s valve and then started to trickle out, pooling beneath his aft. He absently acknowledged it, unconcerned about the mess that they were sure to be making. The only thing on his mind now was the continued spurts of transfluid over the base of his glossa and the three pairs of hands stroking random bits of him.

“Sky… are you almost done?” Starscream asked, one of his hands coming up to rest over Sunstreaker’s throat. Taloned fingers gently wrapped around his it, but Sunstreaker felt no fear. He tilted his head back slightly, pushing up into the light grip so he had to work just a fraction harder to swallow the next pulse of Skywarp’s transfluid.

“…nngh…” Skywarp moaned, the mass of him heavy along Sunstreaker’s side and upper body. “…al… almost…”

“It’s… it’s about a ten… minute process,” Thundercracker gasped out. “Sunstreaker… still ok?”

Primus. The mech was as bad as Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker finally cracked his optics and stared balefully at Thundercracker. The Seeker blinked in surprise at the expression Sunstreaker aimed at him and ruefully grinned.

“I guess… if you weren’t… there’d be a red plated menace… venting down our shoulders,” he said. His crimson optics were bright and Sunstreaker suddenly realized that Thundercracker was more than a little attractive.

Starscream and Skywarp practically demanded attention, while Thundercracker often faded into the background in comparison. But the mech had classically handsome lines with a strong jaw and gently aquiline nasal ridge. His colors were clean and pleasing and Sunstreaker wished that his mouth wasn’t currently stuffed to the brim because otherwise he’d probably tug Thundercracker down for a kiss.

“I’m going to start pulling out,” Thundercracker said, considering Skywarp’s drooping form. “Sky, don’t just flop once you’re done.”

Skywarp whined an assent at him, although he leaned even more on Sunstreaker and Starscream’s shoulders. Starscream huffed irritably and wormed a hand between Skywarp’s abdomen and Sunstreaker, trying to prop him up better. The purple and black Seeker’s hips twitched two more times and then he gave a great sigh. His spike lay quiescent in Sunstreaker’s mouth, the last of his transfluid dribbling down the back of his throat.

“Primus…” Skywarp moaned. “You feel so good, Sunny.”

Sunstreaker growled, both of his hands trapped by the other two Seekers. Fortunately, Thundercracker was nearly all the way out and as soon as his spikehead popped past Sunstreaker’s rim, he leaned to the side and whapped Skywarp alongside the back of his helm.

“No nicknames,” Thundercracker chided. “You heard what he said earlier.”

“Mmm… I’m gonna use _all_ the nicknames if he growls like that at me again…” Skywarp said dreamily, his fingers petting Sunstreaker’s helm vent.

His knot was starting to shrink a little, but Sunstreaker still didn’t dare move his head. Besides… the petting was nice.

Sunstreaker relaxed back against Starscream’s chest, nasal ridge smushed against Skywarp’s belly as the Seeker continued to rest more and more weight against them. Down between his legs, Thundercracker was using one of the damp clothes, wiping it along Sunstreaker’s inner thighs. He stayed away from the valve entrance, which still fluttered occasionally around Starscream’s half-hard spike.

“His valve back open for business?” a new voice asked. Sunstreaker slanted his optics to the side, trying to see who had approached.

Thundercracker turned at the waist and Sunstreaker spied Deadlock standing at the foot of the bed, one hand resting on a cocked out hip. He was leering, the tip of a sharp upper fang just barely visible.

“Almost,” Thundercracker replied. His tone was even, but his wings bristled a little. Deadlock tracked the warning arch of Thundercracker’s wings and his grin grew wider.

“Not rushing ya or anything. Just saw that ‘Warp there would be a little longer. And since I have a knot too, might be good if I went next since the two of ya stretched him out so nicely,” Deadlock added.

A knot in his mouth… and his valve? Sunstreaker shuddered at the enticing thought and did something he never thought he’d ever do.

He reached out the hand not trapped by Skywarp and made a grabbing motion in Deadlock’s direction. The eager sound he produced in the back of his throat was largely muffled, but Thundercracker must have heard anyway. He turned back around, looking at Sunstreaker doubtfully.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“That’s a yes,” Sideswipe confirmed, sidling up to Deadlock. His gaze traveled down Deadlock’s body from helm to pede and back again. He licked shiny, plump lips and nudged Deadlock’s elbow. “We’re starting to gain a big appreciation for knots.”

“We, huh?” Deadlock said wryly, checking out Sideswipe in return. “I’ll have to remember that for your turn.”

“You do that,” Sideswipe said with a wink. Then he clapped his hands together. “All right, so how you want to do this? I feel like this needs an event coordinator…”

Because Skywarp’s knot was shrinking so slowly, Sunstreaker ended up in Starscream’s position, his head turned slightly to the side to continue to accommodate Skywarp’s frame. Before Starscream and Thundercracker had even made it off the bed, Deadlock was there, crawling between Sunstreaker’s legs and stroking himself.

His spike was hard and leaking, a line of white biolights running along the underside of the black shaft. He was perhaps a little bit thicker around than Hound but Sunstreaker felt so loose and empty that he didn’t experience even an ounce of worry.

“Ohhhh… yeah…” Deadlock said, sinking into Sunstreaker without any preamble. “They got ya nice and wet, didn’t they?”

Sunstreaker’s valve eagerly clutched at Deadlock’s spike, welcoming it in to fill the ache Thundercracker and Starscream had left behind after withdrawing. The two of them still hovered close by, likely waiting on their trinemate.

Or, Thundercracker hovered and Starscream looked aloof as he gazed out over the rest of the Cons, arms crossed over his chest. It was a pity that Starscream didn’t look more relaxed, although Sunstreaker could see he held his wings much more loosely than before.

Baby steps.

“Be careful, he’s…” Thundercracker cautioned as Deadlock almost immediately set up a quick pace. The thrusts were hard, jostling Sunstreaker’s frame, but Sunstreaker honestly loved it. If Skywarp’s knot had been at its full swell, it might have been a different story, but it was small enough now that Sunstreaker could work his lips around it a little.

“He’s fine,” Sideswipe said, voice amused. “Trust me on that… but thanks for keeping an optic on him.”

Sunstreaker blearily watched Sideswipe pat Thundercracker on the shoulder and beam up at him.

“Yeah, he’s real fine,” Skywarp mumbled, now somewhat curled around Sunstreaker’s head. He kept petting Sunstreaker and when Sunstreaker rolled his optics upwards he could see Skywarp staring back at him with adoration. “Definitely my second favorite now.”

“I thought I was your second favorite?” Starscream said archly, coming closer to peer down at the junction of Skywarp’s spike and Sunstreaker’s mouth.

“You won’t let me knot you,” Skywarp accused with a pout.

“Careful there, Star,” Sideswipe said, grinning. “I’d let Warp knot me in a hot second so you may dip down to fourth favorite one of these days.”

The three of them bantered, while Thundercracker continued to monitor Deadlock with an assessing gaze. Sunstreaker wished he could have told him everything was fine.

Very much fine.

Deadlock moved in and out of him smoothly, weight distributed onto one palm while his other hand played around Sunstreaker’s rim. His index finger flirted over Sunstreaker’s node in indiscriminate passes, making him reflexively clench around Deadlock’s spike.

Every time he did, Deadlock leered down at him, glossa licking his lower lip.

“Gonna tie with ya…” Deadlock murmured, gaze fixed on Sunstreaker’s face. “Gonna fill ya up even more… watch it drip out of ya…”

Sunstreaker gripped Deadlock’s forearm and dug his fingers in, tugging on him in approval. When Sunstreaker wrapped his legs around Deadlock’s waist, trying to get him closer, Deadlock’s optic shutters fluttered and his head fell back with a soft groan.

“Yeah… yeah, sweet thing… that’s it… you want me as deep as I want to be, don’tcha?”

A shudder passed over Sunstreaker at the words and he sucked hard on Skywarp’s depressurizing spike, making the Seeker curse.

“Soon… soon…” Deadlock crooned, finally shutting his optics completely. His pace doubled in speed and his claws prickled Sunstreaker’s hip where he had grabbed him. “Aw, frag, yeah… that’s it… feel so good…”

Deadlock suddenly slammed into Sunstreaker, paused… and slammed into him again. His engine revved, redlining as he slipped a hand beneath Sunstreaker’s aft and pulled him into Deadlock’s groin. Their pelvises were flush but Deadlock kept grinding as if trying to get even deeper.

“Frag… frag, that’s it… nnghh!” Deadlock cried out, sagging down onto Sunstreaker’s body as his knot began to firm. Sunstreaker’s rim spasmed and then clamped down around it, his vision going white as a surprise overload hit him out of nowhere.

_ Oh, baby, you look so hot right now… spitted on both of their knots…_

Sunstreaker heard Sideswipe’s murmur in the back of his head like in a dream. But the lust from his twin that had suddenly flooded their bond was very real. It helped carry his mind down, down, down another few levels and when he opened his optics again, everything was hazy and blurred at the edges.

Deadlock was still draped over him, heat pouring out of his vents. His knot was sadly shrinking and an unfamiliar flier was overloading onto Sunstreaker’s lips. His mouth ached and his jaw was sore, like someone else had been fucking it. None of the Command Trine was anywhere to be found and Sideswipe felt like he was on the opposite side of the room, glee and mischief wreathing his presence.

The flier disappeared between one blink and the next and then Wildrider was feeding his spike past Sunstreaker’s lips. Breakdown knelt on the bed next to him, nervously looking from Sunstreaker’s mouth to the apex of his legs where Deadlock was slipping out.

Sunstreaker shut his optics and lost another minute or two. When he surfaced again, huge hands were cradling Sunstreaker’s hips and carefully shifting him up onto a pair of thighs. A thick spike nudged at his entrance and then slowly pushed in. Sunstreaker arched into it with a moan, his legs spread wide around what had to be one of the shuttles’ or triplechangers’ waists. Not even Megatron was this big.

The spike tested Sunstreaker’s limits, even after everything that had come before. Yet the discomfort of the stretch and creak of his hip joints was a dim abstract, overshadowed by the fingers that rubbed and pinched at his anterior node, throwing him into another overload.

More time passed in an abstract fashion, paintjobs familiar and unknown crowding around him. Sunstreaker was pretty certain Breakdown finally had a turn, entering him after the shuttle and burying his face in Sunstreaker’s neck. Sunstreaker whispered soothing nothings to the other Lamborghini, a surprising fondness sweeping through him as Breakdown kept stuttering ‘th-thank you… _thank_ you’.

Someone else took Breakdown’s place, someone large enough that a sting slowly set up shop deep in Sunstreaker’s valve. Sunstreaker ignored it, sucking on whoever’s spike was in his mouth, savoring the spurt of transfluid on his face, over his glossa.

He felt hot and wet, his head buzzing with a pleasant static. Sunstreaker was willing to let it completely overtake him, but the push and shove into his body abruptly faded away and he shivered with chill.

“… got to be a medic on call. Where’s Hook?” Sideswipe’s voice asked as if from a distance.

“He looks fine!” someone else protested and familiar hands stroked over Sunstreaker’s abdomen and hip, gently rolling him so that he lolled into someone’s side.

“Yeah, well do you have a direct line into his spark?” Sideswipe demanded, sounding irritated. “No? Didn’t think so. He needs a break and I need a doc… oh. ‘Bout time you got here.”

“What is it?” a vaguely familiar voice asked. “I don’t see any bleeding.”

“I don’t think you would, at least not yet. It’s deep. Something minor, but it’ll get worse if you don’t at least patch it,” Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker reeled a little, confused. His twin’s voice was at his side, but he was in someone else’s lap. Someone who felt reassuring and comforting. He shivered and two sets of hands petted him as something was threaded up into his valve. He barely felt it through the copious amount of fluids dripping out of him.

“Huh. I see where you’re talking about… there… that’s an ultra-rich nanite gel. Should heal it up in several minutes. I also applied it to several other areas of early stress. Get him to take some coolant and fuel over the next hour and then he should be good to go.”

“An hour?!” someone complained. It was almost immediately followed by a fearful sounding squeak.

“An hour,” a deep, sonorous voice full of leashed threat repeated. “I think that is extremely reasonable, don’t you?”

“… yes, Lord Megatron.”

Sideswipe’s presence moved closer and he snorted before his lips brushed against Sunstreaker’s forehelm. “Someone just got _told_.”

“Think the two of ya caught someone’s optic, Siders. He’s bein’ awfully protective.”

That was Jazz’s voice, Sunstreaker thought. What was Jazz doing here? Sunstreaker fought to open his optics.

His vision was completely filled with a familiar violet blue until Sideswipe moved back and other colors crept in. “Hey, baby,” he murmured, stroking Sunstreaker’s cheek. “Can you sit up and take a little fuel for me?”

“Why’d they’d stop?” Sunstreaker slurred, struggling to comply with Sideswipe’s ask. The person whose lap he was resting in gripped him by the shoulders and easily pulled him upright. Ah… Optimus then.

“You need a rest,” Sideswipe informed him, holding a cube up to Sunstreaker’s lips. He automatically swallowed when fuel dribbled over his glossa but he glared at his twin.

“No, I don’t.”

Jazz popped up over Sideswipe’s shoulder, peering into Sunstreaker’s face. “Hook confirmed it; your valve linin’ was startin’ to get a little raw in spots.”

“It’s fine,” Sunstreaker protested, mentally poking at his interface equipment. A little sore, but nothing worrisome.

“Yeah, _now_. But left untreated the next big mech who took you was going to rip something and then_ I’d_ have to rip something, and then we would be back at war, so let’s not do that, ok?” Sideswipe asked. Those lines around his optics were back, so Sunstreaker subsided because even though the ache in his valve was acceptable to him, Sideswipe’s stress level was not.

As soon as he finished the fuel, he reached for his brother, throwing himself forward without any warning. Optimus grabbed for him, but Sideswipe easily caught him, tucking Sunstreaker’s upper body against his chest.

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker muttered into Sideswipe’s shoulder.

“Nothing to be sorry about. Just trust me when I know something is wrong, ok?” Sideswipe replied quietly. “And here… start on this cube of coolant.”

Sunstreaker relaxed against his brother, lulled back into complacency by the thud of his twin’s spark so close to his. He slowly sipped on the coolant, his core temperature dropping back down into the normal range. As he was taking the last few swallows, Sideswipe suddenly tensed and Sunstreaker reopened optics he hadn’t even realized had slipped closed.

“What do you want?” Sideswipe asked, voice a clear warning.

“Nothing… just looking,” someone replied.

Sunstreaker couldn’t see who it was, but the mech sounded familiar.

“Right, just looking,” Sideswipe said with a dark laugh. “Why don’t I believe that, Vortex?”

Oh. Vortex.

Sideswipe was being just as weird now as he was earlier, his voice frosty, but his frame relaxing back into something languid.

“Believe what you want.”

Sideswipe was silent for a long moment and then he shifted, leaning Sunstreaker back against a large chest. “Can you guys keep an optic on him for me until the hour is up? There’s something I got to see to.” 

“Of course, but…” Optimus sounded hesitant, yet his hands were sure as they cradled Sunstreaker against him.

“Thanks!”

Sideswipe pressed a quick kiss against Sunstreaker’s cheek before drawing back to look at him for a second. Then he flashed a quick smile and slipped off the bed. Sunstreaker watched him approach Vortex, grab him by the elbow and march him off across the room.

_ Sides?_

_ I’ve still got you, baby,_ Sideswipe said reassuringly. _I’m picking up a side project, but I can multitask. _

Sideswipe felt… distant, like he was pulling bits of himself inward. Sunstreaker didn’t normally feel things from this end, but he recognized what his brother was doing.

“Jazz?”

“Yeah, Sunshine?”

Jazz leaned into Sunstreaker’s field of vision and considering he was going to ask Jazz a favor, he decided not to growl at the other mech for the nickname.

“Film that,” he instructed instead.

Jazz cocked his head to the side inquisitively. “Film what, mech?”

“Film whatever Sideswipe’s gonna to do to Vortex. And don’t worry… Vortex wants it.”

He assumed, anyway. There was a whole room of his comrades standing right there if he actually didn’t.

“Ohhh kay…?”

When Sunstreaker didn’t elaborate, Jazz shrugged, pushed himself to the edge of the bed and stood. He stretched once before ambling off, looking nonchalant.

“Do I need to worry about the peace treaty?” Optimus asked quietly, his chest rumbling against Sunstreaker’s back in a way which made him melt. He closed his optics again and let himself stay slumped.

“No… although you might want to let Megatron know that Sideswipe is going to dominate the Pit out of his interrogator for a bit… in case he wants to watch,” Sunstreaker replied, smiling to himself. Somehow he thought Megatron would like to see that, considering how interested he had appeared when Sideswipe was so ruthlessly listing out their rules at the beginning of the night.

“I… see…” Optimus replied, sounding like he really didn’t. He didn’t protest however, and they both fell silent. Sunstreaker dozed for a bit, tuning out the sounds of the gathered mechs and focusing on Optimus’ slow and steady sparkrate. It was completely different than his own or Sideswipe’s, yet still reassuring nevertheless.

He might have even gone fully into recharge, but the bed jostled like someone climbed on top of it and Sunstreaker reopened his optics to see Hook kneeling next to him, holding out a scanner. Standing impassively next to the bed was Soundwave, appearing to follow Hook’s movements with curiosity.

“Sunstreaker: repaired?” Soundwave asked as Hook retracted his scanner, reading its small monitor. After a moment, he nodded.

“Appears to be. Any discomfort?” Hook directed his attention to Sunstreaker, who sleepily shook his head.

“Great. You’re cleared to be available again. Now I’m going to head over to make sure Vortex is ok; apparently your brother did a number on him,” Hook commented, tucking away his scanner.

Sunstreaker reflexively dipped into his twin bond again. Sideswipe hovered at his periphery, feeling sated and smug. The majority of his attention was on Sunstreaker, but there was a small portion that was focused outwards, likely still on Vortex as he recovered from whatever Sideswipe did.

_ Have fun?_ Sunstreaker asked. _I asked Jazz to film it for me._

_ Oh, I definitely did,_ Sideswipe returned. _And awesome! We can watch it in the next few days if you want. That and everything I have on you today. By the way, Soundwave is looking particularly interested in you at the moment – have you noticed?_

Now that Sideswipe mentioned it, Soundwave was kind of just lurking around, giving Sunstreaker glances every few seconds. All the rest of the ‘cons seemed to be keeping their distance as if waiting to see what Soundwave would do. Well, Sunstreaker had a limited time frame in which to work and while the doze had been nice, it had also pulled him up a few levels in his headspace.

Sunstreaker abruptly rolled out of Optimus’ lap, getting on his knees and ‘walking’ to the edge of the bed where Soundwave was standing. Behind him, he heard the creak of the Prime’s large frame as he moved away.

“Hey,” Sunstreaker said, pushing his chin out in greeting. “Did you want a turn?”

Soundwave silently nodded but didn’t make a move. Not until Sunstreaker held out a hand. Then he took two steps forward and laced his fingers through Sunstreaker’s.

“What did you want to do?” Sunstreaker asked softly, rubbing his thumb on the underside of Soundwave’s wrist. It was weird to see the normally stoic and confident mech so skittish. “You’ve probably already seen that I’m up for pretty much anything.”

Soundwave hesitated and then his face mask slid aside. Sunstreaker’s optics were immediately drawn to the multitude of scars extending outward from Soundwave’s lips, twisting the left corner into a stiff grimace.

“Would you ride me?” Soundwave asked. The mask had to contain a tonal and voice modulator as Soundwave was a rather pleasant baritone without it.

Sunstreaker nodded and gently pulled Soundwave down onto the bed with him. “Yeah, happy to. You want to sit up against the wall like Starscream was earlier?”

“Here?” Soundwave suggested, already maneuvering around. He perched his aft on the very edge of the mattress, solidly planted his pedes, and indicated his thighs.

Sunstreaker mentally shrugged, fine with anything. The position would put a little less stress on his knee joints anyway. He quickly scooted over and straddled Soundwave’s lap, the other mech’s hands coming up to cup his aft. Soundwave then once again went still, visor staring up into Sunstreaker’s face.

So Sunstreaker rocked in his lap a little before leaning down and pressing his lips against Soundwave’s. He didn’t react other than to clench his fingers into Sunstreaker’s lower back plating, so Sunstreaker set up a slow grind, gently massaging Soundwave’s mouth open with his lips and his glossa.

“I like ‘em,” Sunstreaker murmured against Soundwave’s mouth. “We all have scars, you know.”

Soundwave sighed and suddenly returned the kiss with a hint of desperation. A moment later, Sunstreaker heard the sound of a plate transformation and Soundwave pulled him in, a hard spike pressing against Sunstreaker’s belly. Sunstreaker continued grinding, forcing Soundwave to lean back a little so he could slide his wet valve up and down that throbbing length.

All of a sudden, Sunstreaker broke away from Soundwave’s mouth.

“Anyone home?” Sunstreaker asked. He rapped a knuckle against Soundwave’s dock, but the mech shook his head, cracking the edge to show that the cavity normally occupied by his cassettes were empty.

“Awesome. Hey, one last question – you need this?” Sunstreaker asked, gesturing towards Soundwave’s visor. Now that he’d seen Soundwave’s mouth, he kind of wanted to see his whole face.

Soundwave hesitated before slowly nodding. “… I do. At least today.”

“Alright,” Sunstreaker said, easily acquiescing. Another time maybe. And while a little bit of foreplay was nice, he was ready to go. “Can I…?”

Sunstreaker raised up on his knees so he could take Soundwave’s spike, rubbing the head of it against the top of his valve. It dragged across his anterior node and he shivered, his interface array fully primed.

Soundwave trembled all over before nodding once, so Sunstreaker proceeded to slip the spiketip further down, positioning it at his entrance. He slowly sank down, savoring the parting of his valve folds and getting something inside him once more.

“I… I do not have any modifications,” Soundwave said as Sunstreaker settled atop his thighs, completely impaled.

“You got a spike,” Sunstreaker replied, voice a little faint as pleasurable little zings shot up his spinal strut. “That’s all I need.”

Knots were nice; so were nubs and swirls. Soundwave’s spike was smooth and a plain navy blue. But the head of it pressed perfectly against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node, and it was wide enough to make him feel it.

“Besides, I’m here for you, not the other way around,” Sunstreaker added, abruptly lifting up just so he could shimmy his way back down again.

Sideswipe always moved with abandon in bed and when he was on top like this, it never failed to make Sunstreaker’s spark race. He loved to watch both Sideswipe’s expressions and the bounce of his rear end; there was a full length mirror in their room for that very purpose. Sunstreaker could never manage to be as… artistic… as his brother, but he could still ride a spike.

And Soundwave seemed to be just fine with Sunstreaker’s performance, judging by the way he clutched at Sunstreaker’s waist and stared up at him in awe. His mouth was open just a little bit, and his glossa kept swiping out to lick his bottom lip, teasing Sunstreaker with the sight.

He finally gave in, leaning down and capturing Soundwave’s mouth again. This time their kiss was a lot dirtier, Soundwave’s inhibitions fading away. And Soundwave was a good kisser, Sunstreaker discovered, alternatively aggressive and sweet which just ratcheted Sunstreaker’s pleasure higher.

Their respective heights unfortunately made kissing for sustained periods of time awkward, so Soundwave settled for licking the cables in the side of Sunstreaker’s neck. His lips suckled on Sunstreaker’s energon lines, denta scraping against the flexible tubing. It made Sunstreaker’s vents hitch and his speed pick up until he was steadily slamming down onto Soundwave’s spike.

That familiar ball of bliss started gathering deep in the pit of his abdomen and Sunstreaker gripped Soundwave’s shoulders, his lower half moving practically on its own.

“Close?” he murmured, pausing when he was fully seated to ripple his calipers in an act of concentration he normally didn’t have the patience for. The resulting buck of Soundwave’s hips was reward enough though, so Sunstreaker did it once more before resuming.

“Yes!” Soundwave moaned, burying his face in Sunstreaker’s throat. “Please!”

“I’m here to serve,” Sunstreaker said quietly, intently concentrating on his valve.

He continued to rise up and slam back down, pausing every few thrusts to clench tight around Soundwave’s spike. After the fourth time, Soundwave took hold of Sunstreaker’s hips to hold him still and feverishly pumped up into him, his rhythm stuttering on the last three rough thrusts. Warmth bloomed in the depths of Sunstreakr’s valve and he sighed happily, sinking down into Soundwave’s lap as the cassette dock’s grip on him loosened.

Overload hovered just out of reach, but Sunstreaker didn’t particularly care. It was fascinating to see the relaxed slump of Soundwave’s shoulders, the slack and open mouth. His plump lips begged to be kissed again, so Sunstreaker leaned his weight forward and followed Soundwave’s exhausted fall back onto the bed, fastening their mouths together.

He was so lost in the kiss that he barely felt hands wrap around his waist and lift his pelvis up. He certainly noticed when a large spike took the place of Soundwave’s as his slipped out. It slid home with an obscene squelch.

“Oh, fuck,” Sunstreaker moaned, breaking away from Soundwave’s lips. He hid his face in the bedding by Soundwave’s head and clutched at the other mech’s shoulders as whoever it was behind him starting enthusiastically fragging him.

“Are you alright?” Soundwave asked, his lips brushing the front of Sunstreaker’s left helm vent. All Sunstreaker could do was whine helplessly, the battering of his ceiling node rapidly pushing him towards climax. Barely ten seconds later, he bit down on the decadent bedding, his entire frame shaking as bliss washed over him.

He finally slumped down atop Soundwave’s chest in a strutless heap, his engine purring happily. That had been a great overload and he was warm and supported and being used. Already his processor was retreating again, that familiar peace creeping in from the edges.

The Decepticon behind him growled out something wordlessly and then pulled Sunstreaker’s hips backwards. After a few short pumps, the ‘con overloaded with a loud moan. Big hands started caressing Sunstreaker’s sides as the pulses of transfluid ceased and a heavy frame draped itself over Sunstreaker’s back. Lips nuzzled Sunstreaker’s nape and he twitched at the tickling sensation.

“You are heavy,” Soundwave intoned, the fingers on Sunstreaker’s shoulder tightening down.

“… right. Sorry. Thanks, Sunstreaker,” a deep voice said, the mouth nuzzling him one more time. Absently, Sunstreaker identified the rough voice and accent to be one of the Constructicons although he couldn’t decide who.

Not that it mattered. By the end of the night, they’d probably all have a go at him, baring Hook since he was apparently the medic on duty.

The Constructicon slowly drew back and Sunstreaker struggled to get his knees back under him properly. Once he did, he collapsed onto his hip at Soundwave’s side, panting a little. Soundwave sat up and helped him lay back down, scooting up the bed until his pedes were no longer hanging over the edge.

Soundwave carefully patted him down as if searching for injuries. Sunstreaker blearily watched him do it, bemused. He didn’t really think Sunstreaker had been injured by that, had he?

“You can’t keep him, Soundwave,” an amused voice said and Megatron entered Sunstreaker’s field of vision a moment later. He laid a hand on Soundwave’s shoulder and squeezed gently as his gaze roamed over Sunstreaker’s frame like a brand. “Tempting as he is.”

“I know,” Soundwave said lowly. He straightened up and fastened his mask over his face, obscuring that lovely mouth, much to Sunstreaker’s disappointment. “Sunstreaker: thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Sunstreaker replied faintly, staring into Soundwave’s visor. A moment later, Soundwave inclined his head in a polite nod and turned to walk away. Megatron flashed him a small smile and then he too retreated, only to be replaced by two more very excited Constructicons.

Mixmaster carefully fed his spike into Sunstreaker’s mouth while Bonecrusher fragged his valve, the two of them whispering praises and encouragements every few seconds. Their hands were just as reverent as their gestaltmate’s and Sunstreaker let himself sink down even further, comforted by the gentleness.

When they were done, Scrapper and Long Haul had their turn, turning him on his side. They laid down on the bed, sandwiching Sunstreaker between their two bulky frames. Long Haul rutted against his lower back as Scrapper slipped inside him, their transfluid adding to the mess that was steadily leaking out of him.

Once things really got going again, Sunstreaker’s haze returned. He knew that the rest of the Stunticons had their turn, fast and rough with yells and whoops ringing in Sunstreaker’s audials. He was treated to another Seeker trine sandwich although this time without the knotting. And then other, more unique wings approached, rasping together in a quiet buzz.

Insecticon spikes were normally barbed, Shrapnel told him in his unique voice. But for this occasion, they had carefully worn the sharp points down so they wouldn’t hurt him. Sunstreaker appreciated the gesture as it turned what could have been a very painful experience into something entirely different. The nubbins rubbed maddeningly against Sunstreaker’s valve lining on every thrust, igniting sensors that were often ignored by a regular spike.

He had two very loud overloads on their spikes, climaxes which left him wet and open and reeling. Decepticon after Decepticon took advantage of his sprawled out frame, using him as they saw fit and pushing Sunstreaker’s elation ever higher.

There was one more brief dip in his ecstasy, one which Sunstreaker almost missed entirely except that it was accompanied by a quiet fury from Sideswipe’s end of the bond.

When Sunstreaker opened his optics to see what the fuss was, he saw Sideswipe standing at the side of the bed, glaring at the mech who was buried root deep in Sunstreaker.

“That was your first warning, Brawl,” Sideswipe said, his optics hard. “Don’t make me bench you.”

Brawl sat up and pulled Sunstreaker’s hips into the next thrust, grunting enthusiastically. “You can’t stop me. Look at your brother – he’s gagging for it. You want your whore twin to lose out on an awesome overload? Because that’s what I’m giving him. I’m gonna give him all of it … fuckin’ hot shareware…”

Sunstreaker had a moment’s worry that Sideswipe was going to leap across the bed and rip out the Combaticon’s throat but then Megatron was there. His big hand wrapped around Brawl’s neck and pulled, yanking the mech’s back strut painfully straight until he started choking.

“You heard the rules at the beginning,” Megatron sound said quietly, the menacing tone sending shivers all through Sunstreaker’s frame. He suddenly wanted that voice in his audial, behind him as those wide fingers bracketed Sunstreaker’s waist and his spike plunged into him over and over again.

“You’re done. Remove yourself from him… carefully. Or I will happily hand you over to his righteously furious brother before taking my own turn.” 

Sunstreaker barely noticed Brawl pulling out, his gaze instead fixed on Megatron’s burning crimson optics with a lust that made his valve clench down hungrily. In the back of his head, the fury was morphing into amusement and when he glanced over, Sideswipe stared down at him with fond exasperation.

The expression turned devious as Sideswipe looked at something on the opposite side of the bed. “Oh, Vortex?”

“…yes, sir?” a sullen voice returned.

“I bet you know Brawl well, being as you’re in his head every now and then. Be a dear and teach him a little lesson about disrespect, will you?” Sideswipe asked sweetly.

Megatron rumbled out a laugh and pushed Brawl in Vortex’s direction. “Don’t break him.”

“Yes, sirs!” Vortex replied, his tone much more animated now.

Whatever. Sunstreaker honestly couldn’t care less about Brawl any longer. He wanted another spike in him and now. And if it was Megatron’s, so much the better.

But with a tiny smirk, Megatron ambled off and Sideswipe slid onto the bed only long enough to place a kiss on Sunstreaker’s forehelm.

“If everyone else gets a turn, I have no doubt he’ll be back,” Sideswipe said in a mischievous whisper. He winked once before giving Sunstreaker a quick nuzzle to the cheek. By then, another frame was crawling their way across the bed, hungry optics on Sunstreaker’s bared valve.

It began once more, the background static in his head ramping up immediately as soon as the next body covered his. He lost all track of time, too wrapped up in weight, and heat, and transfluid to care. Many of the Decepticons were not as reverent as the Autobots had been, but everyone still thanked him, and sounded like they meant it. They used him, but they acknowledged they only did so because he gave them permission.

The end result was the same: a fucked out frame and a wonderfully blanked mind.

When Sunstreaker surfaced a little, the lights had been dimmed and there was an echo to the few voices present that indicated the majority of the crowd had dispersed. Which meant that his time was up.

Sunstreaker hadn’t made the effort to put a lot of names to faces there near the end but he did know Megatron hadn’t had a second turn.

Pity.

“What can we help with?”

Speak of the Slagmaker.

Megatron’s distinctively deep voice rumbled somewhere above his head and Sunstreaker stirred, the fingers of his left hand weakly twitching. They were enclosed in a familiar grip a second later and Sunstreaker went even more loose-limbed at the sound of Sideswipe’s voice in answer.

“Grab a cloth,” Sideswipe suggested. “Help me clean him up before we head out.”

“You could stay,” another voice offered. “It’s such a long drive and he seems so worn out…”

That had been Thundercracker, Sunstreaker determined. He remembered how careful the large blue flier had been with him, the concern he had barely hid as he watched Deadlock take his turn. Considering who his trinemates were, it was no surprise to Sunstreaker that Thundercracker had developed into such a conscientious caretaker.

“Soundwave: agrees.”

Soundwave’s voice spoke up from the foot of the bed, just as fingers too large to belong to anyone other than Megatron gently trailed down Sunstreaker’s arm. A warm flush suffused Sunstreaker’s frame as he felt the heat from multiple bodies come closer. The owners of those bodies all wanted Sunstreaker to stay… and Sunstreaker did so like to be wanted.

“Wouldn’t want to impose,” Sideswipe replied, his fingers releasing Sunstreaker’s only to start wiping a damp cloth across his pelvis. Sunstreaker made a quiet noise of protest at the cool sensation, the sound dying off as Sideswipe absently shushed him.

“Soundwave: no imposition.”

“There is plenty of room,” Megatron said. “I would personally make sure no one bothered you, if you were worried about that.”

“_No_… thank you though!” Sideswipe chirped, the cheer overlying a steely core.

Sunstreaker dreamily smiled, a barely there quirk of his lips. It was pretty rare for people to fight over who got to keep him. It would be Sideswipe, of course. Always Sideswipe. Neither of them would have it any other way.

… but it was nice to know others were interested.

After a long moment, Megatron quietly spoke up again, his voice having moved higher up Sunstreaker’s frame. It must have been his hands cleaning up the spatters of transfluid from Sunstreaker’s chest.

“We meant no disrespect.”

“None taken,” Sideswipe promised, his tone once more open and friendly. “Trust me, I get it… Sunny’s addictive. But your time is up and now it’s his. The two of us agreed prior to tonight on how to end things for him and it doesn’t involve staying here. Maybe on another visit, but that’s not what he needs right now.”

“… I understand,” Megatron replied, a little stiffly. Sunstreaker doubted that he did; the mech sounded almost hurt.

What a concept that was.

“I’m sure it’s important for two beings who have such a deep bond as you two do… spend quality time together after an evening like this,” Thundercracker interjected, his words sounding pointed.

Sunstreaker didn’t have favorites… but right now Thundercracker was his favorite, demonstrating an awareness of their brotherhood many others didn’t. It probably helped that he had a bond of his own.

“Yeah, TC, it is,” Sideswipe replied. “Thanks.”

“Ah,” Megatron murmured, the single word flooded with understanding.

And that seemed to be the end of it, four pairs of hands working in silent concert to clean up the multiple splashes of fluids. One by one, Sunstreaker felt them slip away until only Sideswipe’s hands remained. They soothingly stroked up and down Sunstreaker’s arms for several minutes until Sunstreaker finally mustered up the energy to open his optics. Then Sideswipe leaned down, propping himself on Sunstreaker’s chest.

“Hey there, sleepy,” Sideswipe murmured, gaze traveling over Sunstreaker’s face, assessing. “You about ready to go home?”

Sunstreaker was slightly more inclined to stay here than they had previously discussed, but not very. Still. He didn’t really want to move from his very comfortable position.

“Mm. Coolant?” Sunstreaker rasped, the back of his intake surprisingly dry for all the large amount of transfluid that had been shot down it.

“Yup. Got some right here,” Sideswipe replied, slithering away. As he moved off the bed, Jazz bounced onto it at the level of Sunstreaker’s head. He slipped hands beneath Sunstreaker’s shoulders and shoved him upright with a grunt, using his own frame to keep Sunstreaker there.

Sunstreaker’s head swam with the abrupt motion and he made a cranky sound, one which Sideswipe laughed at as he returned.

“You don’t have to drive, remember? I just need you awake enough to get into Prime’s trailer and he’ll do the rest, you lazy bum.”

“‘m not lazy, just tired,” Sunstreaker slurred. His hands were too unsteady to hold the cube of coolant, so Jazz helped, tipping it against his mouth and pouring a thin stream past his lips. He paused several times to allow Sunstreaker to swallow and Sunstreaker had a brief thought that Jazz wasn’t half bad at this.

“I’ll let you sleep when we get back,” Sideswipe replied, hands patting at the covers as if he were looking for something. “Now where did… aha!” 

Sideswipe triumphantly held up the large black plug that Sideswipe had inserted in Sunstreaker’s valve after fisting him. It looked as if it had been cleaned, but Sideswipe scrubbed at the surface with a new wipe anyway. Then he carefully placed the tip at Sunstreaker’s entrance and gently slid it home.

In the process of mentally surfacing enough to regain control over higher processing functions, some of Sunstreaker’s chronic tension had begun returning. But as the plug’s tip butted up against his ceiling node, all of that of that tension flowed right back out of him. At his back, Jazz quietly cursed as he abruptly took on more of Sunstreaker’s weight.

“What did you do that for?” Jazz asked curiously as he hurriedly regripped Sunstreaker’s shoulders.

“So there’s something to wash out later,” Sideswipe said with a flirty wink at Jazz. Sunstreaker’s engine purred because Sideswipe hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort earlier. Now a lustful mischief danced through their bond and Sunstreaker got the feeling that more good things were coming his way. Suddenly, he felt awake enough to walk his way into Optimus’ trailer.

\--

He wasn’t awake enough. Or, he was awake enough, but his body wasn’t cooperative. Sunstreaker kept sagging and stumbling so badly that Sideswipe had finally sighed and non- ceremoniously tossed Sunstreaker over his shoulder.

Sunstreaker would have been more irritated by being treated like a sack of potatoes but it meant he didn’t have to walk, so…

The drive back to the Ark passed in blur, Sunstreaker falling into a doze against Sideswipe’s shoulder. Then somehow he was in their quarters, Sideswipe practically dragging him into their washracks and propping him up against the corner.

Sunstreaker’s gaze flickered around, a little more aware as water droplets began falling from overhead and pinging against his plating.

“How’d I get here?” he asked blearily. The only reason he was still standing was because Sideswipe had a firm hand on Sunstreaker’s chest, pressing his frame against the wall. Sideswipe’s foot was planted in front of Sunstreaker’s pedetips to keep him from sliding and his left knee pressed against Sunstreaker’s right, keeping it locked.

“Optimus carried you,” Sideswipe said, flashing a grin over his shoulder as he fiddled with the controls. “In his arms and everything - very romantic, that.”

“Did anyone see?” Sunstreaker asked, a curl of consternation flickering through him.

“Me, Jazz… Red Alert probably. You know how he is,” Sideswipe said with a shrug, sticking a hand under the stream of water to feel the temperature. When he deemed it warm enough, he grabbed the detachable shower head and directed it against Sunstreaker’s frame.

If Sunstreaker hadn’t already been firmly wedged into his corner, he would have slumped to the floor. The hot water felt delightful, seeping through transformation seams and trickling along cables aching with exertion.

He hummed, optics slipping closed as he immersed himself in the sensation.

“Tha’s good…” he murmured, leaning forward against Sideswipe’s hand.

“It’d be great if you could stand on your own,” Sideswipe grunted as he hosed down Sunstreaker’s upper thighs and lower legs.

“You can hold me up,” Sunstreaker said quietly. He pulled Sideswipe’s hand away from his chest and launched himself at his twin. Throwing his arms around Sideswipe’s shoulders, he hung on tightly because his feet were still tricky things to operate.

Sideswipe swore softly and grabbed him around the waist, transferring the showerhead to his other hand. As he started to run the stream of water down Sunstreaker’s dorsum, he nuzzled Sunstreaker’s helm vent.

“I _can_. But it would have been better if I had had some warning first,” Sideswipe chided. 

“Frontliner,” Sunstreaker retorted. “Fast reflexes.”

Sideswipe snorted but he started to lip at the vent flaps, Sunstreaker tilting his head to the side for better access. The light touch of his twin’s glossa tickled and he suddenly remembered how it had felt on other portions of his anatomy after his last time at Share Night.

“What’re your plans?” he mumbled, arranging his head so he could nibble at the large energon line in the side of Sideswipe’s neck.

Sideswipe’s vents caught and he abruptly shifted the stream of water away, once more leaning Sunstreaker against the wall.

“Open your panel for me, and I’ll show you,” Sideswipe replied huskily, more of that reined in lust slipping into their bond. Sideswipe had to be burning with it by now, considering he wore an inhibitor ring like last time. Yet he still managed to be collected in a way Sunstreaker couldn’t comprehend.

“You gonna fuck me?” Sunstreaker asked, letting his helm thunk back against the wall. He watched his twin through slitted optics as Sunstreaker triggered the release for his interface cover. Sideswipe drew back a little, one of his thighs coming up between Sunstreaker’s and giving him a bit more stability.

“Mm. Might at that,” Sideswipe murmured, his fingers caressing the wide handle of the plug. He gently tugged at it, until the widest portion of the bulb threatened to pop past the resistance of his rim. Then Sideswipe released the toy and it slipped back in, Sunstreaker moaning with a mix of disappointment and anticipation. His knees wavered, but he locked them down with a herculean effort, wanting whatever Sideswipe was going to give him.

“Gonna give me that code?”

Sunstreaker practically flung it at his brother, but Sideswipe didn’t show any signs of unlocking his panel. Instead, he regripped the plug’s handle and inexorably pulled until the toy finally popped out completely. A flood of fluids followed, aided by gravity. The hot liquid poured down the sensitive plating of his inner thighs, only to be diluted and washed away by the stream of water Sideswipe directed there.

“What a filthy thing you are,” Sideswipe said quietly. “… my dirty little boy.”

Shit. Sideswipe was going to _talk_ at him while he did whatever he was going to do. That was a surefire way to make Sunstreaker’s processor go fritzy.

“How much of their spill do you think is still inside you? Hmm?”

Sunstreaker’s entire body turned molten as he thought about it, and he moaned again, clutching at Sideswipe’s closest hip. Sideswipe obligingly shuffled closer and kissed the corner of Sunstreaker’s lips. Then he drew back and stared at him, directing the shower head higher.

The stream of water crept up Sunstreaker’s thighs until the edge of the rings of droplets tickled Sunstreaker’s valve. The light sensation make Sunstreaker shiver and he eagerly slid his legs apart in clear invitation.

“Ah, so you’ve had enough of being dirty, have you?” Sideswipe said with a wicked smile. He flicked his wrist and water droplets splattered over Sunstreaker’s valve before immediately moving away.

“Yes. Yes, please, I wanna be clean again, Sides,” Sunstreaker said in a rush, pleadingly staring back at his brother.

“I think I can do that for you,” Sideswipe murmured, his gaze heavy as he considered Sunstreaker’s faceplates. “I’ll get you so clean that there won’t be a trace of the others… even if Perceptor turned into a ‘scope and slipped up inside you.”

“… _Primus.”_

The waterhead tilted and Sunstreaker’s optics rolled back in his head at the first steady roll of hot, wet pressure that pulsed against his valve. The stream of water carefully passed over his outer pleats and then moved in closer, a flick of Sideswipe’s thumb making the stream narrower and more focused. It thundered just inside his valve, his calipers clamping down on nothing.

“More… Sides, please, more…” Sunstreaker begged, his knees buckling despite himself. Sideswipe shoved his shoulder into Sunstreaker’s side, shoring him up. It also incidentally directed the water deeper into his valve, the droplets forced almost, but not quite close enough, to his ceiling node.

The wet heat felt so good on his sensitized valve, and his systems were still primed from all the earlier activities. That familiar hard knot of pleasure starting gathering low in his abdomen, promising another heady release. Sunstreaker’s cooling fans hit their top speed, his vents open full bore to fight off the encroaching heat. Steam started to curl up from his plating, the cooler water drops sizzling against the hot metal.

“There’s my boy,” Sideswipe crooned, optics still focused unerringly on Sunstreaker’s face. “I’m gonna make you so squeaky clean.”

“Please…” Sunstreaker gasped. His fingers tightened down on Sideswipe’s arm and he tugged, trying to direct the stream of water higher, deeper.

“Oh, soon, filthy boy. Soon. There’s just so much to wash out of you,” Sideswipe replied soothingly. “And you’re so dirty… everywhere.”

Then the water did move, a thin stream of it centering just above his anterior node. Sunstreaker’s back arched as he shouted and he did his best to ride the sensory input, but he couldn’t, not if he wasn’t the one controlling the water.

Sideswipe started moving his hand in circular motions, tilting his arm this way and that. The pounding of the water was never in the same place for long and Sunstreaker practically wept when his charge hit a frustrating plateau and stayed there. Sunstreaker whined and pleaded, but Sideswipe kept him there for an indeterminate period of time, essentially torturing him.

Sunstreaker loved every blissfully painful minute of it.

Finally, Sideswipe must have deemed that it was enough. His thumb flicked the controls again and the stream narrowed one more time, sending a shudder through Sunstreaker as it thundered against the plating of his inner thigh.

“Do you remember last time?” Sideswipe murmured, leaning in and chastely kissing Sunstreaker’s cheek. “Do you remember how I cleaned you up and took care of you, sucked you off until you screamed my name?”

Sunstreaker tightly shut his optics against the seductive allure of his twin’s voice, moaning deliriously as it seemed to move closer and closer… practically taking up residence in his processor.

“I remember,” Sideswipe purred. “And I want to give you an encore performance.”

The stream of water slowly moved up, inch by torturous inch until it beat against the top of his outer pleats. Hot trickles of the water seeped inside him, setting off nodes randomly. Sunstreaker’s hips twitched, wanting so badly to dip down so that that steady pressure could center over his nub.

“Please… please, Sides…”

“That’s good, yes… that’s good. Now… louder…” Sideswipe hissed, his wrist rotating. The showerhead moved with his hand and the water finally landed directly against Sunstreaker’s node. Sunstreaker sucked in a startled vent because the pleasure was so abrupt, so sharp that it made his head spin alarmingly. Then the sensation spiraled down to a point in his lower belly, just behind his nub. The pleasure coiled itself like a spring, tighter and tighter until it couldn’t be wound anymore… and then it exploded.

Sunstreaker threw his head back with a strangled shout, overload ripping through him like an electrical shock. One of his hands flew out to grasp uselessly against the slick wall while his other tightened down on Sideswipe’s wrist. He heard an alarming creak of armor, but Sideswipe didn’t seem to care. He just moved the showerhead closer in tight little circles, humming appreciatively.

“That’s it… that’s it, Sunny,” Sideswipe murmured, the sound nearly lost over the rushing water. “You enjoy that because they all certainly enjoyed you.”

Oh, Sunstreaker was definitely enjoying his overload. It lingered as Sideswipe swept the arc of water back and forth over Sunstreaker’s node, making him weak and deliciously warm. His optical input fritzed and went soft and hazy, Sideswipe’s face a blur.

Sunstreaker was ready to collapse to the ground right then and there, but Sideswipe apparently wasn’t done with him yet. He abruptly dropped the shower head to the ground, the stream of water flowing over Sunstreaker’s left pede. Sunstreaker stared down at it in confusion, only to be slammed back up against the wall in the next second.

He teetered in place as Sideswipe hooked a hand around Sunstreaker’s right knee and yanked it upwards. Draping it over his hip, Sideswipe pressed close as Sunstreaker’s pelvis tilted perfectly and his spike slid home in one smooth slide. 

Sunstreaker practically choked on his own glossa and he heard a loud, desperate whine. It took him a few seconds to realize it had come from him.

“I bet you got one more for me… don’t you?” Sideswipe asked, panting against Sunstreaker’s cheek. He held Sunstreaker’s hips tightly, leaning a good portion of his weight into him to keep him upright. Sideswipe’s spike was buried deep, the tip butting up against Sunstreaker’s ceiling node, the one which had been tickled so infuriatingly by the earlier stream of water. Now, there was a much more satisfying pressure against it, one which made Sunstreaker squirm with what he knew was coming next.

“… please…” Sunstreaker choked out. His head swam, warnings of overheating flooding his HUD. Now that they were pressed together from pede to chest, Sunstreaker could feel that Sideswipe was burning hot, ramped up on repressed charge like Sunstreaker’s last share night. Only this time, Sunstreaker could just barely feel the ring still nestled around the base of Sideswipe’s spike.

With that in place after what had probably been only a second long pressurization, Sideswipe could force himself to last longer. Long enough to pull one more overload out of Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe drew back and snapped his hips forward, forcing a guttural groan from Sunstreaker. His entire frame felt like it was one raw nerve, all of his sensory input dialed to eleven. It was painful, but a good painful. Not one he could tolerate for long, but Sideswipe knew which of Sunstreaker’s limits he could push.

“It was even better this time… seeing you with them…” Sideswipe muttered, biting at the curve of Sunstreaker’s jaw. Sunstreaker tilted his head back against the wall and let Sideswipe have all the room he wanted. Sideswipe took full advantage of it, licking and kissing his way down the column of Sunstreaker’s throat.

“… all those _wings_…”

Sideswipe shuddered and gripped him tighter, his thrusts fast and deep. His spike wasn’t as wide around as a shuttle’s or bulging with a knot, but it was Sideswipe’s and familiar. Sunstreaker always felt like his valve was made to take Sideswipe’s spike, and vice versa. The sheer comfort of being in his brother’s arms, back home after experiencing a low level vulnerability in what still felt somewhat like enemy territory was enough to bring him to the brink of another overload in seconds.

“… yours, Sides… still yours…” Sunstreaker gasped. He threaded his arms around his twin’s shoulders and held on, body beginning to shake as it lingered in a spark-arresting peak.

Moaning, Sideswipe bent his head and bit down hard on the curve of Sunstreaker’s neck and shoulder. Sunstreaker jerked at the sudden, sharp sting and then it felt like all of the air and pressure had been suddenly sucked out of the room. His went blind and deaf and he floated there in darkness and silence for several precious seconds before it all flooded back in at once.

Sunstreaker cried out as the climax hit him, rushing through his limbs like the first stinging dip into a boiling hot oil bath. His calipers achingly rippled several times in quick succession, making Sideswipe curse into his plating, hips stuttering in their rhythm. Every thrust now bordered on too much, but Sunstreaker still arched into each one as best as he could, soaking up each over sensitive bit of data his valve gave him.

A moment later, Sunstreaker felt the first pulse of transfluid hit the back of his valve and Sideswipe slammed in deep, his pelvis grinding against Sunstreaker’s.

Sometime in all that, Sunstreaker had missed Sideswipe removing the inhibitor ring, but the end result was the same. Heat and pressure in his clean valve, his brother’s mark deep in him, searing in its claim.

They rested against one another as the last dregs of pleasure flowed through them, the stream of water still trickling over Sunstreaker’s foot. His remaining leg trembled more and more violently as the seconds passed and he was glad he had Sideswipe’s weight pinning him to the wall. Although in some ways, he wished he didn’t, because all Sunstreaker wanted to do was collapse and recharge for a week. He didn’t care if it was on the washrack floor, just as long as he got the chance for his taxed systems to rest.

“None of that now,” Sideswipe said, hips drawing back only to grind forward again slowly. He kissed the top of Sunstreaker’s shoulder and patted him on the side. “No going to sleep on me in here.”

“… tired,” Sunstreaker mumbled. His knee wobbled and Sideswipe made a noise of agreement, gently easing Sunstreaker’s leg off his hip so he had two shaky limbs to stand on.

“I know, baby. Just give me a second and I’ll drag you to bed,” Sideswipe promised. “Can you stand for me on your own? My big bad frontliner twin?”

Well, if he was going to put it that way…

Sunstreaker straightened his knees and widened his stance, giving Sideswipe a Look which he just chuckled at. He gave them both another quick rinse, although Sunstreaker blocked Sideswipe’s attempt to rinse down his groin.

“Leave it. Can you put the plug back in?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Can do,” Sideswipe said agreeably. He picked it up off the floor and squirted some of their toy cleaner on it, rubbing it in thoroughly. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Mmhm,” Sunstreaker said dreamily, recalling some of the highlights. “I definitely wouldn’t mind playing with some of them again in the future.”

“Like Megatron?” Sideswipe asked, glancing at him with a devilish smile.

“Please. Like you’re not going to be spreading your legs for him the moment it's your turn,” Sunstreaker retorted.

Sideswipe shrugged. “Guilty as charged. Although he seems a little clingy. Never expected that.”

“Like you said: I’m addictive,” Sunstreaker preened.

Rolling his optics, Sideswipe rinsed off the plug and gently reinserted it. Sunstreaker sighed happily at the stretch, loving both the full sensation and the way it trapped Sideswipe’s transfluid inside him.

“They were all a lot more careful than I expected,” Sunstreaker added as Sideswipe quickly toweled him dry. “That was… nice. Makes me feel better about some of the other mechs in the lineup.”

“True that. C’mere.” Sideswipe sidled up to Sunstreaker’s side and put an arm around his waist. Leaning into his brother, Sunstreaker stumbled his way out of the washracks. Feet dragging, they made it to their berth and Sunstreaker essentially collapsed onto it, crawling his way over to the far side. Sideswipe immediately joined him, throwing an arm and leg over him when Sunstreaker rolled to his back.

“Did _you_ have fun?” Sunstreaker asked, letting himself sink down into their bedding. “I know you were kind of…”

“… kind of expecting someone to pull a gun and start shooting?” Sideswipe suggested wryly and Sunstreaker nodded. Sideswipe had always been the more cautious and suspicious one, a habit learned from their time on the streets. Old instincts died hard, Sunstreaker knew; he himself had had certain hesitations, especially considering how out of it he knew he could get while interfacing multiple mechs.

But he trusted his brother, and Optimus, and Sunstreaker knew someone besides a leader had to take that first step towards peace. He hoped the Decepticons had seen how willing he’d been, how trusting, and that it would make things even easier for future Share Nights.

“I… got a little nervous at times,” Sideswipe admitted quietly. “Oddly enough, I wasn’t worried about Megatron. Some of them gave me pause though.”

“Mm… Deadlock?” Sunstreaker guessed, remembering how Sideswipe had hovered.

“Among others. Might still punch Brawl in the face the next time I see him,” Sideswipe grumbled, snuggling closer. Sunstreaker smiled, not even going to argue. Sideswipe could be very touchy about the things other people said about Sunstreaker.

“Sounded like Vortex took care of that.”

Sideswipe’s engine turned over and settled into a soft purr, the vibrations soothing and relaxing. “… Vortex. Man… should’ve figured that was a mech looking for someone to take him to task. The things you learn when you’re not shooting at one another… Vortex is a subby bastard and Soundwave worships the ground you walk on.”

Sunstreaker wrinkled his nasal ridge, feeling some of that awe he’d felt the first time Ironhide and Hound had touched him so reverently resurface. It made his internals all squirmy.

“No, he doesn’t,” he protested.

“Oh, yes he does,” Sideswipe replied with a chuckle. “A lot of them do now. Not that I blame them. Now… what do you need? I almost regret not staying there because you’re awfully chatty. I feel like you’re up a few more levels than you were when you were Shared here.”

“A little,” Sunstreaker admitted, but he’d anticipated that. No matter how much he’d been willing to leave himself vulnerable, he still hadn’t been as relaxed as when it had been the Autobots surrounding him. “My head’s still really good though. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Always,” Sideswipe immediately replied, nuzzling his shoulder. “Now get some recharge; I know you’re tired… because it’s all you’ve been telling me.”

Sunstreaker huffed, but curled to the side a little, instinctively seeking his twin’s spark. His entire body ached in all the best ways, but he was safe and warm within Sideswipe’s embrace.

He’d definitely gathered a list of people he wanted to play with again, both with Sideswipe and singly. Yet still none of them were as good as this, the comforting familiarity of Sideswipe’s frame wrapped around his. Peace would be great, if nothing else but for the chance to indulge in more quiet moments like these.

  
~ End


End file.
